


Submission

by Renebu



Category: Ylvis
Genre: AU No Wives No Kids, BDSM, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renebu/pseuds/Renebu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doing a bit of housecleaning with Vegard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PonyExpress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PonyExpress/gifts).



> An anon story that turned out to be pretty good, if I do say so myself.

You come home after a long day at work, dreading the mess that awaits you. But when you come through the front door you find a pleasant surprise. The house has a freshly cleaned smell. The floor has been swept, everything dusted, the air tinged with the scent of disinfectant. You know he must be home but perhaps he didn’t hear you come in. You decide to approach the back of the house quietly.

You hear a scrubbing noise come from the bath and you tiptoe down the hall. There he is on his hands and knees, just wearing a pair of tight, knit black boxers which hug his ass pointed high in the air. A smile comes to your face as you watch his dark curls bounce to the rhythm of his scrubbing, back and forth against the grout of the tile.  
“Just what I like to see,” you say forcefully to announce your presence. He stops his movements, but he doesn’t look back at you. “Is mistress pleased?” he inquires. You can’t let him think everything is perfect: “Yes, I’m very pleased, but I need to inspect the rest of the house to make sure you haven’t missed anything. Why don’t you finish up here and I’ll meet you in the bedroom in 10 minutes. Don’t be late.”

Your heart races as you anticipate how the rest of the evening will proceed. You head straight for the bedroom and get out your gear. You know what he wants. He wouldn’t have gone to all the trouble cleaning the house if he didn’t want your full attention. You will definitely give it to him.  
You slip out of your proper work clothes and into your black corset, thigh-high stockings, and black stiletto pumps. You leave off the panties…they’ll just come off eventually anyway. You unpack your supplies and lay each item neatly on the dressing table by the bed. You find a bit of dust on the table…did he leave that on purpose so he could be punished?

Your lovely submissive knocks on the door tentatively, “Is mistress done with her inspection?” You open the door and find him a sight to behold: his face, neck and chest beaded with sweat, curls matted to his forehead, boxers clinging to his half-hard cock. You try to hide the lust in your eyes for him…you need to keep the upper hand. “You failed to dust the bedroom thoroughly and you must be punished. Get on your knees!”

He falls to his knees before you and you take his hands behind his back and clamp the metal cuffs around his wrists. “Crawl over to the dresser and finish dusting it. I shouldn’t make it easy for you, but the duster is on the floor there for you to use.” You watch him awkwardly make his way across the room, shuffling on his knees against the carpet.  
He takes the handle of the feather duster in his mouth and brings himself to stand. Using his mouth to hold the tool, he does his best to bend over and brush the feathers back and forth against the tabletop, removing the offensive dust. You watch his hands straining against the cuffs and feel a familiar tingling between your legs. You take the riding crop off the table and slap it lightly a few times into the palm of your hand.

You hold the end of the crop against his right butt cheek and he drops the duster from his mouth. “Do you think you’re finished?” you ask him. “I hope it meets mistress’s standards,” he replies. “It will do, but it should have been done before I arrived.” You give a sharp swat to his ass with the crop. You watch him wince in pain but he doesn’t cry out. You swat again and this time he bites down hard on his lower lip, sucking air through his teeth. 

You give the same treatment to the other cheek and on the fourth swat he lets out a faint yelp. “Back on your knees!” you shout and he immediately obeys. Taking the strip of silk cloth, you cover his eyes and tie it firmly. You grab his hair to lead him over to the bedside. You sit on the edge of the bed and open your legs wide, leaning onto your high heels planted in the floor, pulling his head toward you. 

“Do you want to taste your mistress?” you ask as you push his face toward your mound. He answers with a muffled “yes,” and uses his lips as a guide to find his way to the spots he knows well. You let yourself go in the pleasurable feeling of his warm, wet touch against your vulva. His talented mouth alternates sucking on your clit with lapping at your pussy lips, and soon you’re bucking against his face. 

“Stay on my clit,” you command him, and he sucks even harder, flicking his tongue against your button. You feel a climax build and you squeeze your legs tight against him on either side to keep him upright and on target as you come. He leans back as you both catch your breath. He’s still blindfolded and you can tell he wants to know what’s next.   
You get behind him and lift him up by the arms back to a standing position. You see his cock is fully straining against the boxers now. You get the cat-o-nine-tails off the dresser and run it up his leg, against his bulge, up his chest and over his shoulder. You see him shudder as it caresses his skin.

Suddenly you bend him over the bed and snap the whip against his back once, twice, and a third time. Not too hard, but not too lightly, either. He cries out in surprise. You lean against him, bending your body over his, cupping his ass in your hands beneath the band of his boxers. His cuffed hands pressed into your stomach. You enjoy the salty taste of his skin as you lick up his neck and breathe heavily into his ear. He can’t help but moan in pleasure.

You leave him prone against the bed as you get the key to unlock the handcuffs. You release his wrists and gently kiss the red marks left by the metal on his skin. You stretch his arms out to each side to give him time to recover…but only for a moment. “Stand up, turn around and slowly remove your pants,” you instruct him.  
“As mistress desires,” you love it when he responds that way. He’s so good at never breaking character. Always remembering his place. He carefully pulls the boxers down so the band doesn’t catch his still-straining member, standing at full attention. “Get on the bed, lie down on your back.” He follows your orders and you take each hand and tie them to the bedposts, leaving his arms fully stretched wide.

You almost restrained his feet as well, but you’ll need him to have leverage to meet your needs. You slip off your heels and crawl up next to him on the bed, and you’ve brought the feather duster with you. He shivers in surprise as you caress his skin with the light, teasing touch of the feathers.

You trace his lips with your fingers, and finally use a finger to probe his mouth, and he suckles instinctively. You replace your hand with your mouth and the kiss is deep and luxurious, both of you moaning into each other. You notice his cock twitching on its own and realize he desperately needs release. You trail your kisses down his neck and chest, stopping for a moment to flick your tongue against each nipple, and further down you explore his navel.

Your hair brushes against the tip of his penis and he lets out a gasp. You move your mouth down and hover above him with your hot breath, never giving him what he really wants. You need him inside of you elsewhere. Since he can’t see what you’re doing he’s lifting his hips, searching for a target that’s eluding him.

In a swift move you straddle him and guide his cock into your waiting tunnel. You both let out a low moan as you lower yourself onto him and he fills you. You take it slow, rocking up and down, back and forth, enjoying the friction and the heat building between you. You place your hands on his outstretched biceps and squeeze them tight.

You lean back in for another deep kiss as your pace increases. So far he’s let you do the work but it’s almost his turn to take it home. You reach up and remove his blindfold so he can see you on top of him. You lift yourself up so you’re kneeling above him, and you give him your last command, “fuck me hard!” His brown eyes go black as he plants both feet flat on the bed, bends his knees, and thrusts upward with precision.

He uses his hands to grab the straps attaching him to the bedposts for even more leverage, and the speed and strength of his thrusts surprise you. You know he can’t last for long, so you bring your own hands to tweak your nipples and massage your clit to intensify your orgasm. It almost sounds like a growl coming from his throat as his final hard, deep thrusts send you both over the edge. You buck against each other and you finally collapse on top of him, fully spent by your climaxes. Still breathing heavily, he says, “Thank you, Mistress. I hope I pleased you as much as you pleased me.”


End file.
